


We Have A Ghost!

by SilverMyfanwy



Series: One Spiderkid and his Clan [11]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Awesome Wanda Maximoff, Domestic Avengers, Gen, Ghosts, Homework, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Not Canon Compliant, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Quests, Siblings, Supernatural Elements, Swimming Pools, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-13 04:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMyfanwy/pseuds/SilverMyfanwy
Summary: "Mr Stark, your building is haunted!""I built it, it's not haunted!""It is. There are strange noises and I did a test from off the internet, and it said there was a ghost!"
Relationships: Loki & Peter Parker, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki & Tony Stark, Loki & Wanda Maximoff, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker, Wanda Maximoff & Tony Stark
Series: One Spiderkid and his Clan [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1160951
Comments: 30
Kudos: 277





	1. We Have a Ghost!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [River_of_Dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_of_Dawn/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

> Apologies for the long wait for this part!  
There's a brief bit where Peter thinks he's hearing things.
> 
> For River_Of_Dawn. I promised you a better fic, hopefully this is it! I have no idea whether you will like it or not, and sorry it's taken so long!

Someone was talking either to themselves or down the phone in the corridor outside the conference room Tony had given Peter to use for homework. Peter tried to work out who it was, but he didn’t recognize the voice. “JARVIS, who is that?”

“What do you mean?” JARVIS asked.

“There’s someone talking out there. Who is it?”

“In the corridor?”

“Yes.”

“There is no one in the corridor.”

Peter frowned. “There was. I heard them.”

“Security footage from the last ten minute shows the corridor to be empty.”

“But I’m sure I heard someone talking!” Peter insisted.

“There’s no one there.” 

Peter sighed. “I must be working too hard and it’s making me hear things. I’ll take a break.”

-

“I can smell grape juice.” Peter said suddenly.

Wanda looked at him like he was mad. “You can smell grape juice?”

Peter nodded.

Wanda paused for a moment. “There’s no grape juice.”

“I disagree.”

“Can you still smell it or can we go back to Mario Kart?”

“I can still smell it, but yes, we can go back to the game.” Peter sighed.

-

Two days later, Peter was sitting on his bed and sewing a patch onto his jeans when he got the strange feeling that he was being watched.

He knew he was being watched all the time, because of JARVIS, but he never felt like he was being _watched_. The hairs on the back of his neck had stood up and there was a disconcerting crawling feeling on his arms.

But when he turned around, no one was there.

-

The labs were one of the best parts about life at the compound.

It meant that Peter could do all the experiments he was allowed to and have rather a lot of fun at the same time. However, at times, there could be a small range of side effects to some of the experiments. Quite often, there were explosions, and at times they would leave Peter blinking stars out of his eyes.

The stars he was convinced he could suddenly see floating in front of him were not caused by an explosion. Peter just waved it off as Wanda playing a prank on him, unaware that Wanda was on an educational trip with Sam in New York City.

-

Peter woke up to the sound of the walls singing.

He went back to sleep, presuming it was the remains of a dream.

The next morning, he’d forgotten all about it.

-

Weird things continued to happen.

Doors slammed shut when there was no wind.

Objects randomly moved when no one had touched them.

Peter kept finding his room tidier than he had left it; and when he checked JARVIS’s security feed, there was no sign of anyone tidying.

Peter decided that enough was enough.

He was going to have to turn to the internet.

-

Peter sat on his bedroom floor with his back against the wall and a laptop balanced on his crossed legs. He opened a new tab and typed into Ecosia ‘is my house haunted’. A variety of results came up.

He clicked on a WIkiHow articled to see what would appear, and a found a test for ghosts. The strange things that he’d noticed matched up to all the signs for ghosts.

-

“Mr Stark, your building is haunted.” Peter said primly, standing in the doorway of the common room.

Tony looked up from his paper. “My building is not haunted, I built it. It’s not haunted and why are you calling me Mr Stark all of a sudden?”

“I thought it would have a more dramatic effect. And your building is haunted; did a test for ghosts and apparently there is one.”

“Did you just get some test off the internet and try it?”

“Well, yeah, but there are all the signs of a ghost and I’ve been wondering about it for ages and-”

“Kid, I don’t think we have a ghost. Have you seen it?”

“Well, no, but-”

“Maybe your imagination’s just been playing tricks on you.” Tony suggested. “You’ve been working really hard lately. Take a break.”

Peter sighed. “Okay.”

He still thought they had a ghost.

After failing to convince Tony about the existence of the ghost, Peter turned to someone who he thought might be a bit more open minded.

“Wanda, I need your help with something.” Peter fond Wanda rummaging through Nat’s wardrobe. “What are you doing?”

“Looking through some clothes she’s giving away to see which ones I want. What’ you need help with?”

Peter took a deep breath. “Do you promise not to laugh?”

"Depends on what it is.”

Peter pouted. “Mean.”

“I’m your sister, it doesn’t count.” Wanda said. “Go on.”

“I think there’s a ghost.” Peter said. “And I need your help to try and spot it because I don’t think Dad will believe me if I haven’t seen it.”

Wanda’s eyes lit up at the mention of a ghost. “Ghost? Why didn’t you tell me sooner? Of course I’ll help. Why do you think there’s a ghost?”

Peter told Wanda about all the weird things that had been happening. “Can you use your powers to try and sense if there’s a ghost?”

Wanda thought for a moment. “I can give it a go. Where would the ghost be living?”

Probably the most mystical place there is.”

“Everything here is science-y, though.”

“Science is pretty mystical.” Peter pointed out. “Oh! I know! What about the room where the strange magic items get put!”

“Good idea.”

-

Peter and Wanda stood in the doorway to the room, both slightly too scared to actually venture in.

“Can you send out magic sensors or something?” Peter whispered.

“Sort of.” Wanda murmured. A glazed look came over her eyes and she reached her hands out, red fire crackling over the ends of her fingers. Suddenly she froze and her eyes came back into focus. “There it is!”

A pale, floating shape that looked rather like a plastic bag appeared in the air in front of them. They both screamed and scrambled to shut the door.

“What do we do now?” Wanda panted.

“I hand’t thought this far ahead.” Peter admitted.

Wanda looked at him incredulously. “Seriously?”

“I think we run.”

“Good idea.”

-

Wanda and Peter barricaded themselves in Wanda’s room and sat in a pillow fort to plan their next move.

“There’s no way Dad can say we haven’t got a ghost anymore.” Wanda said.

“JARVIS, have you got footage of that on camera?” Peter asked.

“Footage of what?”

Peter and Wanda exchanged a look.

“The footage of the ghost.” Peter said.

“There was no ghost.”

“The floaty white thing we just saw.” Wanda said. “Surely you’ve got footage of that.”

“In the storeroom on the third floor.” Peter added.

“There is no footage of the event you are describing.” JARVIS said.

The blood began to drain out of Wanda and Peter’s faces. “Something’s not right here.”

Wanda nodded her agreement.

“You stay and guard the room.” Peter said. “I’ll go and tell Dad what’s going on.”

“No, _you_ stay and guard the room and _I’ll_ tell Dad what’s going on.” Wanda countered.

There was a knock on the door.

They froze and exchanged a look of worry.

The door opened slightly and Loki stuck his head into the room. “Hello!”

“Oh hi Mr Loki!” Peter said, perking up. “Are you looking for Thor?”

“No, I was looking for you two, actually.” Loki said, smiling slightly sheepishly. “I believe I may have accidentally given you a bit of a fright.”

“Were you the ghost?” Wanda asked.

“The floaty white thing?”

“Yeah.”

“Yes, that was me.”

“Have you been making all the strange stuff happen?” Peter asked incredulously. “I thought I was going crazy!”

Loki opened his mouth to continue to speak but Wanda cut him off.

“Does our Dad know you’re here?”

Loki nodded and pulled a security pass out from his hair, which he waved at them. “He’s trying out some new security features and he wanted me to help test them.”

“So he did know why all the strange stuff was happening!” Peter said. “But why didn’t he just tell me it was you?”

Loki winced. “Uh, I’m not on particularly good terms with Thor at the moment.”

As if on cue, there was a thundering noise outside. “LOKI!”

Fear shot over Loki’s face and he darted into the room, hiding underneath he bed. Wanda and Peter peered over the edge of the bed at him.

“What did you do to annoy Thor?” Wanda asked.

Loki pulled a packet of Pop Tarts out of his pocket.

“Ah.”


	2. Chapter One Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Nessa91610.  
There's a ghost now.  
(Or soon, anyway!)

Someone was talking either to themselves or down the phone in the corridor outside the conference room Tony had given Peter to use for homework. Peter tried to work out who it was, but he didn’t recognize the voice. “JARVIS, who is that?”

“What do you mean?” JARVIS asked.

“There’s someone talking out there. Who is it?”

“In the corridor?”

“Yes.”

“There is no one in the corridor.”

Peter frowned. “There was. I heard them.”

“Security footage from the last ten minute shows the corridor to be empty.”

“But I’m sure I heard someone talking!” Peter insisted.

“There’s no one there.” 

Peter sighed. “I must be working too hard and it’s making me hear things. I’ll take a break.”

-

“I can smell grape juice.” Peter said suddenly.

Wanda looked at him like he was mad. “You can smell grape juice?”

Peter nodded.

Wanda paused for a moment. “There’s no grape juice.”

“I disagree.”

“Can you still smell it or can we go back to Mario Kart?”

“I can still smell it, but yes, we can go back to the game.” Peter sighed.

-

Two days later, Peter was sitting on his bed and sewing a patch onto his jeans when he got the strange feeling that he was being watched.

He knew he was being watched all the time, because of JARVIS, but he never felt like he was being _watched_. The hairs on the back of his neck had stood up and there was a disconcerting crawling feeling on his arms.

But when he turned around, no one was there.

-

The labs were one of the best parts about life at the compound.

It meant that Peter could do all the experiments he was allowed to and have rather a lot of fun at the same time. However, at times, there could be a small range of side effects to some of the experiments. Quite often, there were explosions, and at times they would leave Peter blinking stars out of his eyes.

The stars he was convinced he could suddenly see floating in front of him were not caused by an explosion. Peter just waved it off as Wanda playing a prank on him, unaware that Wanda was on an educational trip with Sam in New York City.

-

Peter woke up to the sound of the walls singing.

He went back to sleep, presuming it was the remains of a dream.

The next morning, he’d forgotten all about it.

-

Weird things continued to happen.

Doors slammed shut when there was no wind.

Objects randomly moved when no one had touched them.

Peter kept finding his room tidier than he had left it; and when he checked JARVIS’s security feed, there was no sign of anyone tidying.

Peter decided that enough was enough.

He was going to have to turn to the internet.

-

Peter sat on his bedroom floor with his back against the wall and a laptop balanced on his crossed legs. He opened a new tab and typed into Ecosia ‘is my house haunted’. A variety of results came up.

He clicked on a WIkiHow articled to see what would appear, and a found a test for ghosts. The strange things that he’d noticed matched up to all the signs for ghosts.

-

“Mr Stark, your building is haunted.” Peter said primly, standing in the doorway of the common room.

Tony looked up from his paper. “My building is not haunted, I built it. It’s not haunted and why are you calling me Mr Stark all of a sudden?”

“I thought it would have a more dramatic effect. And your building is haunted; did a test for ghosts and apparently there is one.”

“Did you just get some test off the internet and try it?”

“Well, yeah, but there are all the signs of a ghost and I’ve been wondering about it for ages and-”

“Kid, I don’t think we have a ghost. Have you seen it?”

“Well, no, but-”

“Maybe your imagination’s just been playing tricks on you.” Tony suggested. “You’ve been working really hard lately. Take a break.”

Peter sighed. “Okay.”

He still thought they had a ghost.

After failing to convince Tony about the existence of the ghost, Peter turned to someone who he thought might be a bit more open minded.

“Wanda, I need your help with something.” Peter fond Wanda rummaging through Nat’s wardrobe. “What are you doing?”

“Looking through some clothes she’s giving away to see which ones I want. What’ you need help with?”

Peter took a deep breath. “Do you promise not to laugh?”

"Depends on what it is.”

Peter pouted. “Mean.”

“I’m your sister, it doesn’t count.” Wanda said. “Go on.”

“I think there’s a ghost.” Peter said. “And I need your help to try and spot it because I don’t think Dad will believe me if I haven’t seen it.”

Wanda’s eyes lit up at the mention of a ghost. “Ghost? Why didn’t you tell me sooner? Of course I’ll help. Why do you think there’s a ghost?”

Peter told Wanda about all the weird things that had been happening. “Can you use your powers to try and sense if there’s a ghost?”

Wanda thought for a moment. “I can give it a go. Where would the ghost be living?”

Probably the most mystical place there is.”

“Everything here is science-y, though.”

“Science is pretty mystical.” Peter pointed out. “Oh! I know! What about the room where the strange magic items get put!”

“Good idea.”

-

Peter and Wanda stood in the doorway to the room, both slightly too scared to actually venture in.

“Can you send out magic sensors or something?” Peter whispered.

“Sort of.” Wanda murmured. A glazed look came over her eyes and she reached her hands out, red fire crackling over the ends of her fingers. Suddenly she froze and her eyes came back into focus. “There it is!”

A pale, floating shape that looked rather like a plastic bag appeared in the air in front of them. They both screamed and scrambled to shut the door.

“What do we do now?” Wanda panted.

“I hand’t thought this far ahead.” Peter admitted.

Wanda looked at him incredulously. “Seriously?”

“I think we run.”

“Good idea.”

-

Wanda and Peter barricaded themselves in Wanda’s room and sat in a pillow fort to plan their next move.

“There’s no way Dad can say we haven’t got a ghost anymore.” Wanda said.

“JARVIS, have you got footage of that on camera?” Peter asked.

“Footage of what?”

Peter and Wanda exchanged a look.

“The footage of the ghost.” Peter said.

“There was no ghost.”

“The floaty white thing we just saw.” Wanda said. “Surely you’ve got footage of that.”

“In the storeroom on the third floor.” Peter added.

“There is no footage of the event you are describing.” JARVIS said.

The blood began to drain out of Wanda and Peter’s faces. “Something’s not right here.”

Wanda nodded her agreement.

“You stay and guard the room.” Peter said. “I’ll go and tell Dad what’s going on.”

“No, _you_ stay and guard the room and _I’ll_ tell Dad what’s going on.” Wanda countered.

There was a knock on the door.

They froze and exchanged a look of worry.

The door opened slightly and Loki stuck his head around the door. “Sorry to bother you, but I’m looking for your Dad. Do you know where I can find him?”

“Oh, hi Mr Loki!” Peter waved. “Why are you looking for Dad?”

“He’s asked me to do some security work for him. And I’m not making it up. I have a security pass somewhere here…” Loki fiddled with his hair for a little bit and then pulled out a security pass that Wanda examined carefully.

“Your middle name’s Jeff?” she asked him incredulously.

“Oh, I don’t have a middle name but apparently I needed one so I just told JARVIS to put down anything.” Loki said breezily.

“He’s probably in his workshop. JARVIS can direct you there.” Peter told Loki.

“Thanks. Oh, did you know that you’ve got some sort of ghost living in your library?”

Peter and Wanda exchanged a look. “We have a library?”

“And you have a ghost.”

“We thought we might do.” Wanda said. “What type of ghost is it?”

“It’s like a poltergeist but friendly.”

“So no one’s died here and then turned into a ghost?” Peter asked hopefully.

“No.”

“I want to meet the ghost.” Wanda said. “We need a quest to find it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on Tumblr! silvermyfanwy


	3. Squid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The quest begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today has been horrid. Hopefully this makes some people smile.  
One Spiderkid and His Clan is going on hiatus for at least the next few months.  
I'm writing fairytales for anyone who wants one because the world needs more joy in it. Comment to ask for one or message me on Tumblr, I'm silvermyfanwy

“Torches?”

“Check.”

“Sandwiches?”

“Check.”

“What are we actually going to do when we find the ghost?” Peter asked Wanda.

“We’ll try and make friends with it.” She said simply.

“What if it attacks us?”

“Loki said it was a friendly ghost.”

“Yeah, _Loki_.”

Wanda waved a hand dismissively. “We’ll be fine. I have magic. Our dad is Iron Man. There’s a limit to how much can go wrong.”

-

Half an hour later, Peter and Wanda found themselves floating around a swimming pool that had turned orange and looking up at a ceiling that had just caved in.

There was a ghost sitting underneath a chair in the corner, looking rather scared. “Who are you?” it squeaked.

“I’m Peter.”

“I’m Wanda.”

The ghost frowned and shook its head. “No. You sound like Spiderman and you look like Scarlet Witch. I watch the TV a lot, there’s not much else to do in here.”

“We’re Spiderman and Scarlet Witch, we just have other names too.” Wanda said.

“They never say the other names on the TV.” the ghost said. “My name’s Squid.”

“Hi Squid.” Peter said. “We’d like to be friends with you.”

Squid thought for a moment. “Okay. But you get in trouble for the roof breaking. Not me.”

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing fairytales for anyone who wants one because the world needs more joy in it. Comment to ask for one or message me on Tumblr, I'm silvermyfanwy

**Author's Note:**

> LOKI!  
Next one is a Christmas fic!  
Ecosia is a search engine that is good for the environment and plants trees. Go get it!  
Come say hi on Tumblr!  
silvermyfanwy


End file.
